Puttoboi
Puttoboiz, also known as Amorinoboiz, are a rare species of boi. They are part of the ever expanding subspecies known as the Mythology Boiz. Appearance While every variant of Puttoboi has white eyes and wears a halo, cupid wings, and a lei, there are multiple variants of Puttoboiz. Note that all variants of Puttoboi can have either glossy or non-glossy cupid wings, besides Purified. *Pink - Pink and reddish pink fur with a pink halo, pink cupid wings, and a white lei. *Mint - Minty blue and cyan fur with a minty blue halo, minty blue cupid wings, and a white lei. *Purple - Dull purple and lavender fur with an indigo halo, dull purple cupid wings, and a dull purple lei. *Lime - Lime and teal fur with a green halo, lime cupid wings, and a green lei. *Red - Red and magenta fur with a reddish tan halo, red cupid wings, and a tan lei. *Brown - Brown and dark brown fur with a beige halo, tan cupid wings, and a tan lei. *Rare - Lavender and violet fur with a violet halo, Rare Item Monday cupid wings, and a lavender lei. *Purified - Completely white fur with a white halo, white cupid wings, and a white lei. *Corrupted - Completely black fur with a rare scary halo, black cupid wings, and a dull purple lei. Behavior Puttoboiz, unlike most species, which usually only have citizens and leader or occasionally citizens, heir, and leader, have a defined hierarchy. This hierarchy goes in this order; corrupted, non-glossy, rare, glossy, and purified. Depending on where there put on the hierarchy, this may change their personality, especially if they're purified or corrupted. Corrupted Puttoboiz Corrupted Puttoboiz have the lowest place on the hierarchy, and for good reason. These are normal Puttoboiz who were corrupted by either somebody from the Spinny Hecks in most cases or by somebody from the Dark Forest in extremely rare cases. Corrupted Puttoboiz are very cunning and deceitful, and live to serve whoever corrupted them as well as corrupt more Puttoboiz. If a Corrupted Puttoboi is discovered, it is usually captured and killed, but in very rare cases Corrupted Puttoboiz can be returned to their original selves. Non-Glossy Puttoboiz Non-Glossy Puttoboiz are essentially the peasants of Puttoboi society. They have more rights then Corrupted Puttoboiz, sure, but it's pretty obvious that a citizen would get more rights then a criminal. Non-Glossy Puttoboiz, generally, either carry messages to higher class Puttoboiz, or do charity work for the hospitals in Vanaheim. Non-Glossy Puttoboiz are very mischievous compared to their glossy counterparts, often using their magic to make random people who have never met fall in love for a good laugh. In rare instances, a Non-Glossy Puttoboi can become a glossy one, however this is a very risky procedure and isn't recommended. Rare and Glossy Puttoboiz Rare Puttoboiz and Glossy Puttoboiz are essentially in the same position on the hierarchy, being upperclass individuals with slightly higher ranks then the Non-Glossy Puttoboiz, however there are quite a few differences. While Glossy Puttoboiz don't have to do much other then pairing together jammers and fellow trends, Rare Puttoboiz have the important job of ruling over all the Non-Glossy Puttoboiz, trying to keep them from getting into too much trouble or being corrupted. Rare Puttoboiz get to select what boi gets the position next, usually a Non-Glossy Puttoboi however during certain events more important individuals may get selected. Purified Puttoboiz Purified Puttoboiz are easily the most mysterious rank in Puttoboi society, but are essentially the monarchs, ruling over every faction below, besides Corrupted Puttoboiz. Purified Puttoboiz have amazing, god-like powers, on par with other OP species such as Hackyboiz, and cannot be corrupted, no matter what. Do to how powerful they are, only one Purified Puttoboi can exist at a time. In the rare comment where a Purified Puttoboi dies, another one is selected in a ceremony in which a Puttoboi is given power from every Puttoboi and every person from a heaven-like realm at once. Only Glossy and Rare Puttoboiz can undergo this ceremony, which is why they gain special rights. Diet Puttoboiz eat easily one of the hammiest things boi species can eat (besides ham, of course); the love of all jammers and trends. However, depending on the kind of Puttoboi, the kind of love they prefer will change. Corrupted Puttoboiz eat the "love" of Animal Jam maters exclusively, as all other kinds of love is too sickly sweet for them. Non-Glossy Puttoboiz generally eat short-lived love and unrequited love. This is why they are particularly fond of making strangers fall in love, as they can feed off it. Rare Puttoboiz usually eat short-lived love and requited love, as most of them were once Non-Glossy, however if they were once Glossy they will have the love preferences of them. Glossy Puttoboiz prefer long-lived love and requited love. The reason they are mostly used for matchmaking is because they only eat this kind of love. Purified Puttoboiz do not have to eat, as they are "perfected," however when they do they will only eat love from extremely close relationships. Habitat Most Puttoboiz are found exclusively in heavenly realms, such as the Spinny Heavens, Vanaheim, the Great Forest, or rarely the Spinny Starz Land. However, Corrupted Puttoboiz are instead found in the evil realms, mostly the Spinny Hecks or rarely in the Dark Forest. History The history of the Puttoboiz is wildly shrouded in history. Nobody truly knows how or why they came here, however, we do have a basic understanding. One day, an unknown god-like figure (likely Miza or Mira, but possibly Zios) created the first Puttoboi. Nobody knows why exactly they created it, however do to the Miza connection and their general link to the heavens it was likely to guard one of the heavenly realms. This Puttoboi, referred to in the legends as Amri, was the first ever Purified Puttoboi, and was much stronger then every Purified Puttoboi to come. The first creation of Amri was a Glossy Puttoboi, known today as Riam, with similar creation abilities to Amri, however he was fair from god level. Riam created thousands upon thousands of fellow Glossy Puttoboiz, much weaker then him. Amri and Riam fell in love, and it's said that one day Amri turned Riam into a Rare Puttoboi, and created the Non-Glossy Puttoboiz who him to rule after, but this is unconfirmed. One day, Amri died. Nobody knows exactly why, however she did. Riam was so enraged that he leeched the power from every still living Puttoboi in existence, including himself, making them much less powerful and capable of being corrupted. He then used the power he leeched to create a new Purified Puttoboi, named Amri the II, whom was much weaker then the first Amri. It's unknown what happened to Riam afterwards. Some say he died while creating Amri the II, others say he hid away out of sadness, and some even say he is still alive, just in disguise as something else under a different name. Category:Fan-made Category:Rare species Category:Tracker bois Category:Mythology boiz Category:OP